Left Behind
by SuperRaley
Summary: After tragedy strikes, the son of Rogue and Gambit is dropped off at the Xavier Institute along with his baby sister.
1. Indefinitely

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

An old red pickup truck pulled into the driveway of the Xavier Institute. There were three people in the truck. In the driver's seat sat a man with shaggy long brown hair that reached to his shoulders. He was wearing a long brown trench coat over a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Next to him sat a young teenage boy with a shaggy brown hair similar to his except for the white streak running through the boy's bangs. Also, like the man, the boy had the unique eye coloring of red on black eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, too. In the back seat sat the third passenger, a little girl in a booster seat. Like the boy, her hair was brown with a white streak through the bangs. She had brown eyes and was wearing a green sun dress.

Parking, the driver sighed, "Come on, get out."

"But, Dad..." the boy began to argue.

"No, butts, Olivier. Get out, now," the man cut in, "I have to go."

"But..." Olivier said trying to get his point out again.

The man gave him a stern look and then opened his door and got out, "Do not argue with me. There will be no further discussion on this issue."

Olivier sighed and put on a backpack that was sitting at his feet. He opened his door, getting out of the truck. The man opened the back seat's door and picked up the little girl from her booster seat. Carrying her in his arms with the boy behind him, he walked towards the mansion, "Come on, Olivier."

Once on the porch, the man sighed and knocked on the door. There was a stir from behind it and it opened to a red headed woman.

"Remy," the woman said. There was a hint of pity in her voice, "how have you been?"

Remy sighed, "How do you think I've been?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't..." the woman began.

Remy shook his head, "It's fine, Jean. Just...here's the kids like we discussed."

"Are you sure?" Jean asked, "When you called, I figured..."

"I'm sure," he cut in, handing the little girl in his arms to her.

"Is there anything I need to know about them?" Jean asked, "Allergies? Powers? Names?"

Remy shrugged, "The boy's Olivier. The baby's Bekka."

"Any powers?"

Remy shook his head, "No."

Jean looked at Olivier and Bekka, then back at Remy with sorry eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this, Remy?"

Remy nodded and turned around, heading back towards his truck, "I'm positive." He got back into his truck and drove away while Jean watched. Olivier couldn't watch, and just stared away, angrily.

Bekka beginning to squirm in Jean's arms called out as she reached her hand towards her father's departing car, "Daddy!"

Jean patted her back trying to comfort her, "It's okay, Bekka. It's okay." She looked down at Olivier, "You ready to come in?"

Olivier looked up at her blankly and shrugged, "Whatever. It's not like I matter or anything."

"Don't say that," Jean insisted, "That's not true."

"It isn't?" Olivier asked sarcastically, "then, why did my Dad just drop me off at some weird institution with people I've never met and leave me here? He must really love me to want to dump me. Now that I'm here, he's rid of me forever."

"That's not true," Jean replied. She shifted Bekka to her hip and put her other hand on Olivier's shoulder, "Olivier, no matter how much it seems like he doesn't, I know your dad loves you. He's just trying to do what he thinks is the best thing for you and your sister. It's out of love that he's leaving you here."

Olivier rolled his eyes, "I don't know what utopia world your living in where everyone loves everyone and is cheery all the time, but this isn't it. My world is the real one where ever since the day that my mom died, my dad can't stand to look at me. He doesn't love me. Trust me."

Jean went to say something else, but stopped. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. She had heard about what was happening with Remy and his kids, but hadn't realized how bad it had gotten. She hadn't heard from them since the funeral, but when Remy called up a couple of days ago and said that he was coming up to Bayville to bring the kids to the Xavier Institute to stay indefinitely, she had figured that it was worse than anyone could ever have imagined. She wasn't sure how to comfort the kids. It put her in a tight spot.

"Let's just go in, okay," Jean said and she walked inside. Olivier stayed on the porch for a moment, looking at the now empty driveway before sighing and walking in behind her.


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

A group of students ran past the front hall as Jean carried Bekka in with Olivier not too far behind her. One of the students, a preteen girl with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, stopped and walked over to Jean.

"Mrs. Summers," she said, "Is there any way you can get me out of Mr. Logan's training today? Nathan mentioned that you do it for him all the time. I'm not sure if he was joking or not, but I figured I could ask. So can you?"

Jean sighed, "I'll see what I can do, Meredith, but why do you want to get out of class? You're a great student."

"Because today's session is supposed to be really hard and whenever I do a hard session everyone laughs and calls me weak because I usually choke and can't do it," Meredith whined.

"I can make no promises, but I'll see what I can do," Jean replied

"Thank you," Meredith smiled running off to catch up to the other kids.

"And, Meredith," Jean called to her, now already down the hall, "Tell, Nathan to stop telling people that story. It was one time and he said he wasn't feeling good." Jean turned back towards Olivier, "Meredith will probably be in some of your classes."

Olivier shrugged, "I don't care." He looked around the mansion, "Do I get a room or what?"

"Yes, of course," Jean said, "the bedrooms are upstairs. Follow me." She led him towards the stairs.

Once upstairs, they stopped in front of one of the doors. Jean opened the door. In the room was two beds. One of them was unmade. Obviously, it already had an owner. The other one was neatly made. Walking in, Jean pointed to the made bed.

"This is your bed, Olivier," she said.

Olivier took off his backpack and sat it down next to it. He looked across the room at the other bed, "I have a roommate?"

"Um, yes," Jean nodded, "Actually, your roommate's..."

"I don't care," Olivier cut in.

"Okay, then," Jean gave a weak smile, "Well, then I'm going to take your sister to the nursery." She began to walk out the door, but stopped and turned back around, "If you need anything, anything at all, you can talk to me. Okay?"

"Whatever," Olivier shrugged. He glanced out the window, sighing.

"Okay, bye," Jean left the room.

Olivier sat watching as a blonde haired teacher with white wings followed by a group of students flew past his window. He could definitely say that he had never seen that before. The whole mansion was a new place for him. It was so different than he was used to. And another thing he wasn't used to, sharing. Even back at home with his dad and sister, both before and after his mom had died, he had never once had to share anything of his. Sharing wasn't a quality that he possessed.

The door opened and a brown haired boy wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a jacket over it walked in. He looked at Olivier.

"Are you lost, dude?" he asked.

Olivier turned away from the window and looked at the boy. He said defensively, "This is my room."

"Sorry," he shrugged, "Didn't know." He waited a few moments before adding, "So you're new here?"

Olivier rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," he walked towards him and extended his hand, "I'm Nathan Summers. And you are?"

"Annoyed,"

Nathan pulled his hand back in awkwardly and put it into his pocket, "Well, nice meeting you, then, whoever you are."

Olivier turned back towards his window.

Nathan, hesitating, said, "That's Mr. Worthington's flying class. Do you fly?"

Olivier sighed and shook his head.

"I can't fly with wings or anything," Nathan said, "but I do have telekinesis and can sort of levitate myself to fly over sort distances." Nathan sat down on his bed and kicked off his shoes, "So what are your powers?"

Olivier looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's wrong dude?" Nathan joked, "You're powerless or something?"

Olivier looked to the ground, shyly.

"You don't have powers," Nathan said, almost embarrassed, "I'm sorry dude, I didn't know. I just figured since you were here...The institute hasn't had any humans before."

"I'm not a human," Olivier argued, getting upset, "I just don't have my powers yet."

"How old are you?" Nathan asked. Olivier was pretty tall. He had figured he was the same age as him, almost fifteen.

"Thirteen,"

"You're tall for your age," Nathan shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you could still get them." Looking at Olivier, he noticed for the first time that his eyes were not a normal color, "You're eyes are already mutated. Maybe that's your mutation?"

Olivier shook his head, "That runs in the family."

"Your parents are mutants?" Nathan asked.

Olivier turned back towards the window, "Can you just go."

"Fine, but it's my room too, dude," Nathan said as he put his tennis shoes back on and stood up, leaving the room, "Hey, before I leave, could you at least tell me your name?"

Olivier sighed, giving in, "Olivier. Olivier LeBeau."


	3. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

Growing tired of staring out the window wishing that things were different and that he wasn't being forced to stay at the institute, Olivier reached into his backpack and pulled out a pack of playing cards. He laid them out on his bed and played solitaire.

There was a knock at his door. Olivier continued to play his game without bothering to look up, he figured it was just Nathan coming back. The door opened and a woman with short brown hair opened the door, but didn't walk in.

"Olivier?" she asked.

Olivier looked up hearing the woman's voice.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Ms. Pryde. I teach computer-science here." She spoke with a slight valley girl accent.

Olivier stared at her blankly, not caring who she was.

"Okay, then," she hesitated as her smiled weakened a bit, "Mrs. Summers sent me to tell you that dinner's being served in the cafeteria. She wasn't sure if you knew or not."

Olivier shook his head.

"If you would like I could show you where it is. Are you hungry?"

Olivier looked down at his card game. He hadn't eaten all day. Sighing he said, "Whatever."

"Okay, just follow me," her smile returned as big as ever thinking that she had finally managed to get through to the boy since he had responded to her.

At the cafeteria, Ms. Pryde stopped and held the door open for Olivier, "Here you are. I hope you enjoy your dinner. If you ever need anything, you can come talk to me or any of the other staff." She smiled a really big, put on smile.

Looking at Ms. Pryde squarely in the eyes, Olivier snapped, "You know I'm not a helpless little boy, right? I can handle myself." He walked through the doorway, "Please, tell the other teachers what I said. It will be one less thing I have to tell them."

Some of the kids had noticed his outburst at Ms. Pryde. They turned and looked at him as he passed. As Olivier walked by, a blonde haired girl with wings whispered loud enough for him to hear as she leaned over to a girl with long black hair next to her.

"Did you see that, Nina? That boy just did all but tell off Ms. Pryde. She's like one of the nicest teachers here. Yet, if I would have said that to her, I would have been written up. How come he gets away with it. It's unfair."

"Your dad would have paid off your detention," Nina said, then added, "but I know what you mean, Celia. What's that guy's damage?"

Olivier, not caring what they said, walked past them. He kept his head down as he walked into line and grabbed a plate of food, but when he noticed Nathan sitting at a table with a group of three others, he raised his head up a bit. He wondered if he should try and sit there or not. Nathan was his roommate whether he liked it or not. Nathan looked at the empty chair at the table. He stood up. Olivier edged a bit to walk closer that way.

"Yo, sis, over here," Nathan called.

Olivier stopped. He noticed a green eyed girl with a red-haired bob carrying a tray of food walking up from behind him. Olivier sighed and sat down at a table by himself at the far end of the cafeteria.

Sitting down at the table by Nathan, the red head began to talk, "Hey, Nathan, do you know that new kid?"

"Why?" Nathan asked as he looked over at Olivier sitting by himself.

The girl shrugged, "I was just wondering because he just yelled at Ms. Pryde."

"What!" exclaimed Meredith who was sitting across from Nathan, "Who would yell at my mom? Rachel, nobody yells at my mom. That's rude."

"Calm down, Mer. I think the boy's got some issues," Rachel said as she glanced over at him, "It's too bad, too. He's kind of cute."

"How do you know he's got issues?" asked a boy with blue fur who was sitting next to Nathan.

"Because, Miguel, even without reading his mind, he gave off like a hundred different emotions. None of them good," Rachel replied, taking a bite of sandwich.

"You can say that again," said the black boy who had tattoo like black marking on his head next to Meredith, "I heard Mrs. Summers talking to your mom earlier, Meredith, and she said that he was...what's the word... psychologically unstable."

"Wow, Azari, I didn't even know the word psychologically was in your vocabulary. Or unstable for that matter," Rachel joked.

"Good joke, Rach, you had to have one someday. Looks like today was that day," Azari smiled.

"Anyways," Rachel said, ignoring Azari's comment, "That guy's probably going to be trouble for the mansion. I just wish I knew who he was."

Nathan sat quietly in his chair. He was never this quiet. Rachel looked over at him, suspiciously.

"What do you know, Nathan?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, I..." Nathan began, but stopped as he looked at his sister's disapproving face, "fine, I do know who he is."

"Who?" Rachel asked, eagerly.

"My roommate," Nathan said, "He's...it's hard to describe."

"Psychologically unstable?" Azari asked.

"Azari!" said Rachel sternly, now really annoyed, "Can you stop with the psychologically unstable crap? You're an idiot. Everyone knows it. Just because Miss Frost, the ethics teacher of your dreams just because she knows a really good plastic surgeon who can do a semi-okay boob job uses the word one time in a lecture doesn't mean you have to keep saying it."

"Hey, I'm a prince," Azari shrugged.

"Of a country no one knows exists," Rachel clarified, "Not much to inherit." Azari rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so what were you saying, Nathan?" Rachel asked, getting back on the topic at hand.

"My roommate," Nathan said. "I guess all I can say about him is that I had to ask Dad about him. You want to know more about him, you can go ask him, Ray."

Rachel looked over at Olivier, then back at Nathan. She looked annoyed, "Fine, if you won't talk, I will ask Dad, but will you at least tell me his name or am I going to have to read your mind?"

Nathan shrugged, "Olivier."

"Last name?" Rachel asked persistently.

"Olivier LeBeau," Nathan replied. His sister was annoying him with the game of twenty questions.

Rachel's eyes widened. Nathan realized that he may have said too much. Rachel turned around and looked at Olivier with wide eyes, "LeBeau. As in Mrs. Rogue LeBeau. As in that woman who died like a year or two ago. And her husband is now...well, really bad off. That LeBeau?"

Nathan smacked himself in the head, "Rachel!" he hissed, "Could you have said that loud enough?"

Rachel looked around the room and realized that she might have said her last statement a bit too loud as everyone was now looking at her. They all turned their attention to Olivier and immediately began to whisper.

Olivier glared at the red head and then at Nathan. He stood up, angry, and walked out the lunch room. As he walked, kids pointed as they talked between themselves about his family life. He opened the door and let it slam behind him. By this time tomorrow, he knew the rumors of his family would be all around school. It was bad enough being the new student, but it was even worse when everyone already knew your business and could judge you before they even met you.


	4. Passing Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Olivier opened his eyes to the morning sun. After the scene in the cafeteria at dinner last night, he had went straight back to his room and stayed there till he fell asleep. He sat up and looked at Nathan's empty bed. He was glad that he didn't have to worry about him this early in the morning.

Looking at the night stand, he noticed a piece of a paper on it. Picking it up, he realized this was his class schedule. He looked at the alarm clock on the dresser next to Nathan's bed, then back at the first class on the paper. The class was already half-over. Jumping up, Olivier grabbed a pair of jeans and the first shirt he found in his bag, a plain black one.

Walking out his room, he pulled his pants up and started to pull his shirt on. As he left his room, two girls were passing in the hall. They stopped and looked at him, half-dressed.

"Wow, nice bod!" hooted the blonde, Celia.

Olivier pulled his shirt down and continued to walk, ignoring her.

"Come on," she said, smiling, "I wasn't being mean. You do have a hot body."

Olivier turned down the hall and continued to his class. Being nice or not, he didn't care what anyone else thought of him.

"Man, that guy doesn't know what he is missing," Celia said vainly.

"I think he's going to class," the black haired girl, Nina, said.

"Class? Class is for losers. Not people that look like that. Or like me," Celia tossed her pony tail over her shoulder.

"Isn't that guy Olivier LeBeau," Nina pointed out, "The one who's mom, the old X-man, died and his dad, the ex-acolyte, went all insane."

"So?" Celia smirked, "Did you not just see him in his boxers like I did? He's worth the...emotional baggage."

Nina nodded, "He was hot..."

"Dibbs," Celia cut in, "He's mine." Celia looked to where he had turned the corner, "All I've got to do is figure out how to get through that thick skin of his..."

Olivier opened the door to the first class on his schedule, Ethics with Miss Frost.

"...Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. It's actually very degenerative to use..." the blonde teacher wearing a skimpy white outfit stopped and looked at Olivier walking in. "And speaking of being degenerative, Mr. LeBeau, nice of you to join us today."

Olivier rolled his eyes.

"You do know this is an ethics class and I do believe being disrespectful to a teacher is highly unethical," Miss Frost noted, "it's also a sign of poor upbringing." Miss Frost seemed to smirk a bit on those words.

Olivier glared at her as he raised his fist and said sarcastically back to her, "So is dressing and acting like some wannabe slut."

Miss Frost gasped, "I do not allow students to disrespect me."

Olivier shrugged, "Then don't mention my upbringing."

Miss Frost relaxed, "Just sit down, Mr. LeBeau. Unless you plan on hitting me which according to your thoughts, you're a lot closer to tears than punching."

Some of the kids started to laugh and talk amongst themselves. Olivier went to go say something back to her, but stopped. He didn't care what she said. She was just some stupid teacher at this stupid school. He walked silently, ignoring the class's snickers at him, to the only empty desk in the classroom. As he walked, he noticed Nathan and some of the other kids from his table also had this class. Olivier clinched his fist, but continued to walk to his desk and sat down.

"Now," Miss Frost said getting everyone in the room's attention, "back to powers causing a degenerative nature if used for the wrong reasons..."

There was a tap on Rachel's shoulder and Azari handed her a folded up piece of paper. Rachel nodded and slowly opened it.

"Miss Summers, passing notes in class," Miss Frost announced, "Now, what would those parents of yours have to say about it?"

Rachel's face turned red, "Please, don't tell my mom or dad."

Miss Frost nodded, "You shall read it aloud, then."

"What!" Rachel said, "No, I..."

"Read it," Miss Frost demanded.

"But..." Rachel began to protest, but realized that it was no use. One way or another, a telepath like Miss Frost was going to make her read it. Looking down at the paper, she began to read it softly, "How perfect is that word of..."

"Louder, Miss Summers," Miss Frost instructed, "And stand up."

Rachel stood up next to her desk and said louder than before, "How perfect is that word of Miss Frost's. Degenerative. That's what that boy is. And you said that I don't know nothing...Anyway, I talked to my mom last night about him, and guess what? He's just a..." Rachel stopped in mid-sentence. She really didn't want to read the rest of the note.

"Continue," Miss Frost ordered.

Rachel looked at Olivier with sorry eyes. If Miss Frost couldn't read her mind to tell if she was lying or not, she would so being making up what it said on the paper, "...He's just a _hellion_. Mom said that he got into trouble so much that he..." Rachel closed her eyes not bearing to see the look on Olivier's face, "he drove his own mother into early labor, killing her. He's a...a...murderer." Rachel bit her lip and sat back down.

Olivier stood up angrily and walked out the class.

"Mr. LeBeau, Mr. Le..." Miss Frost called, "Olivier, get your butt back in here!"

Paying her no attention, he continued out down the hall. He had had it. He couldn't stay here. It was one thing to just laugh behind his back and think his family was messed up. He could just ignore it. It was another to call him what they had called him, to blame him for his family's mess. He wouldn't stand for it. He was leaving. Now!


	5. What Next?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Back in his room, Olivier grabbed his backpack and turned right back around, exiting the room. He walked down the hall.

Downstairs, he approached the exit.

"Olivier!" called Rachel running up behind him, "please, don't go. I'm sorry. I feel really bad for reading that. In fact, you don't know how bad I feel about reading it. Please forgive me."

Olivier kept on walking.

"Olivier!" she called, "Please don't leave because of me. In fact it wasn't even me writing that, it was Azari."

Olivier turned around and looked at her. He replied sarcastically, "And that makes it so much better. You are all the same." He walked out the doors.

"Olivier...!" Rachel began to call, but was stopped.

"Rachel Summers, what are you doing out of class?" asked a Vietnamese woman with short black hair.

Rachel turned around and looked at the woman, "I'm sorry Miss Manh. I was..."

"Uh, huh," Miss Manh replied, not interested in her excuse, "Just get back to class."

Outside the mansion, Olivier walked down the sidewalk in spite.

"Hey, hot stuff," called Celia from behind a tree, "Come here."

Olivier stopped and looked at her, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd say hey. I'm Celia. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here," Olivier mumbled.

"Come on, Oli," Celia said walking towards him, "you really ought to stay. Not _everything_ here's bad, right?" Celia emphasized the word everything with a smile.

"Just leave me alone," Olivier started to walk away.

"Wait," Celia grabbed Olivier's hand, "don't go."

He looked at her hand on his, then up at her face, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because," she shrugged, "you're actually hot and believe it or not there's not a lot of guys here at Xavier's that can fit that profile." He gave her a look and she added, "Besides I heard that we're brawling today in the danger room with Mr. Logan. Something about dividing us into separate teams." She titled her head to the side, "You think you could stay and see what happens? I hear it's going to be a heck of a lot fun. And I don't normally say that about class."

Olivier looked at the gate leaving the institute and then back at the institute weighing his options. On one hand, he hated it here. There was no reason to stay. On the other, his father didn't want him with him anymore. He didn't have anywhere else to go. He could hang out on the streets, but for how long? Neither option was a very good one.

Sighing, he said, "Whatever. I'll stay."

Celia smiled. She was that much closer to getting the guy. And she always got the guy. It was like a game to her. She always got what she wanted.

The bell for class to end rang. Celia looked at Olivier and said seductively, "Ready to _brawl_?"

In the danger room, a class full of students crowded into the room. Olivier followed Celia into the room. They walked towards the end and sat down on the ground next to Nina.

"Nina, this is Olivier," Celia introduced.

"I've heard," Nina replied.

"Nina's parents are X-men here," Celia said, "Her dad's Cannonball and her mom's Moonstar. My mother used to work here, but after the divorce with Daddy, they don't speak much. Daddy's still here though, he teaches flying." Celia pointed to her own set of wings, "It kind of runs in the family."

Olivier nodded.

"So what's your power, Olivier?" Nina asked, "Something cool. I mean I've heard the stories about your parents powers, so you have to have something good. You got the genes."

Olivier became anxious. He wasn't sure if he should say or not that he hadn't gotten any powers. Hesitating, he decided, "Um, I...I don't have powers, yet."

Celia and Nina looked at each other then back at Olivier. Celia bit her tongue, "Oh."

"Yeah, what she said, "Nina nodded, "so you're human?"

Olivier shrugged.

Celia, growing uncomfortable, stood up and began to back away from him. Humans were...odd. She didn't like odd. As soon as people found out that he was a human, she would be associated as a human lover. She didn't want that. She had standards and no matter how cute he was, she couldn't lower them for some boy, "Um, hey, Nina, I've got to go talk to...the Cuckoos. You know how they can be. You coming?"

Nina nodded, standing up.

Celia looked down at Olivier sitting by himself, "TTYL."

Olivier watched as the two girls walked off towards a group of five identical blondes sitting in a corner, talking. Great, the only person here that would actually talk to him, not behind his back, now thought he was weird because he was powerless. He now regretted telling them. If only he had kept his mouth shut. He could have faked it, told them it was something not physical. He could have said he some kind of ESP or something. Anything would have been better than telling them that he was just a useless human in a school swarmed in only mutants. Even if he had a stupid power, it would be better than none. In a world where mutants were disliked, for the first time, he wished he was one.

A black haired, rough looking man walked to the center of the danger room, "Okay, okay, shut up, now, kids. As instructed by Mr. Summers, today you shall all be split up into groups. For most of you it will be random. But for some of you, kiddos, it's your lucky day," some kids began to cheer, "A Young X-men team will be formed by some of these students and all you have to do to make it on the new team is to survive in an all out brawl," the kids cheers turned into moans, "So let's get started. Go. And don't forget powers are welcome in this game."

The kids began to fight amongst themselves, starting to knock one another out to win. Away from the others, Olivier looked around, not sure what to do. He really, really wished that he had powers now. He was going to get killed in here and he knew it.


	6. Warning: Mutants Brawling

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

Olivier tried to dodge other kids as they shot things out of their hands trying to incapacitate each other. It seemed that everyone in the danger room wanted to be on the new Young X-men team. Unsure of what to do, Olivier tried his best to stay away from everyone. He really didn't want to be in here right now. He thought about telling someone that he didn't have any powers to defend himself, but they would only laugh at him. Every other person at the school, besides his sister who was too young to have them, had powers. He could fake getting injured and be automatically disqualified and taken out of the game, but then the others would think he was weak. He knew he had to do something. He couldn't just wait in a corner forever.

Olivier took a step forward into where most of the kids were fighting each other. He closed his eyes trying to think. He knew how to fight. His parents had taught him that years ago. His dad had actually been the one to suggest him learning how to. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was just going to have to fight the other mutants here fist to fist, the old fashioned way. He just hoped that the disadvantage of being without powers wouldn't get him killed.

Running at a pink haired girl who kept throwing bone like spikes at him, Olivier did a side kick slamming her to the ground. Angrily, she went to stand up, but as she put her hand out to raise herself off the ground, she let out a low moan. She had sprained her wrist.

"Sarah, you're out," called Logan.

Olivier smiled. Maybe he wasn't useless. He might actually be able to win.

A pink javelin like energy zoomed past Olivier's ear. Turning around, he saw a pink skinned girl throwing another one at him. Dodging it, he rolled closer to her.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked, "You're supposed to fight. This isn't dodge ball." She tossed another energy javelin at him, but it missed and hit a porcupine looking kid, teleporting him elsewhere.

Olivier, now close enough to her, grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Clarice, you're gone," Logan shouted.

Olivier tried to avoid the kids with the harder powers. They were the ones who were knocking the other weaker ones out of the game. Hitting a red headed girl who kept screaming which caused her targets to fall backwards on the ground, the girl looked at him.

"That was a big mistake," she said in an Irish accent. She cried out and pushed Olivier back against the wall with her scream.

Nearby, Rachel saw him struggling. She looked at the telepathic boy she was fighting and sent him a giant telepathic wave. He fell to the ground, tears formed in the sides of his eyes.

"Carter, out," Logan called pointing to the exit.

Rachel ran towards Olivier. She reached out telekinetically and pulled the Irish girl away from Olivier. The Irish girl looked at Rachel. She started to scream at her, but Rachel stopped her using a telekinetic shield. Moving her arm to the side, she slung the Irish girl across the room.

"See you, Theresa," Rachel laughed. She looked at Olivier, "Are you okay? Should I tell Mr. Logan you need to get out?"

Olivier shook his head, "No, I'm okay. Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome," Rachel smiled. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm really sorry about this morning. Please, do you forgive me?"

Olivier sighed, "I guess so. You did save my butt."

"Why aren't you using your powers?" she asked. She had noticed that almost everyone in the room was using theirs. There was only a few who weren't. One of those few was Olivier.

"I...," Olivier wasn't sure what to tell her.

Rachel's eyes widened. She closed them tightly, "I'm so sorry. I'm a telepath and I sometimes...I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Olivier shrugged, "Actually I don't really care at the moment. I thought I did, but...hey, I just beat up some kids with some cool powers with my bare hands. How many people can say that?"

Rachel nodded.

A bit over, Celia and Nina were working side by side clearing the room. Celia raced at another flying girl and knocked her out the air.

"Let's go, Melody," Logan told the girl now on the ground in a curled up position.

Celia looked over to see who next to attack. Catching a glimpse of Olivier, she noticed he was talking to Rachel.

"That girl, she has some nerve," Celia said, "How dare she?"

"What?" said Nina staring at Miguel. He yelled and then ran to the exit in fear. Nina turned to see what Celia was talking about, "Olivier? I thought you never wanted to talk to him again since he was just a human."

"So?" Celia asked, "I still called dibbs."

"Well, did you tell her that?" Nina pointed to Rachel.

Celia glared at Rachel, "He's my property. Go do something about the Summers girl."

Nina nodded, "I can do better than just something." She walked towards Rachel and Olivier. Staring at Rachel, she started to sense her greatest fears. Smiling, she squinted her eyes.

Rachel turned around and looked at Nina, "Stop!" she cried.

Nina, smile growing wider, continued to use her power like her mother's of making people's greatest fears come to life. Rachel began to scream and scream. Some kids looked at her, but most continued on with their fighting. Rachel fell to her knees.

"Rachel?" Olivier asked. He looked at Nina, "What are you doing to her?"

"Nothing," Nina replied, "Just showing her, her worst fear imaginable come to life." She let out a small laugh.

Rachel cried out again, tears started pouring from her eyes.

Olivier growing angry yelled, "Stop it! Please, Nina, Stop!"

Nina gave him a sinister look. She hadn't had any intention of letting up on Rachel. Rachel began to hold the palms of her hands against her ears, trying to make the fears running across her mind stop.

"Please, you're hurting her," Olivier begged, "She can be out. Whatever. Just stop!"

"No!" Nina shook her head.

Olivier looked at Rachel, crying, then leapt forward towards Nina. Anger growing in him, he ran and ran. Rachel was a friend. He was just beginning to get along with her. And after what had happened with Nina and her friend Celia, the girl who was just about throwing herself at him up until she had found out that he didn't have any powers and had dumped him off to the side, she was the only person who would talk to him. And now she was being hurt. He had to do something about that if only...once again he wished that just for a moment...that he had powers.

Jumping on top of Nina, he pinned her to the grown. Nina letting go of Rachel looked up at Olivier. She started to use her powers on him instead. Sensing all of his fears coming to the surface, he grew angrier. In his eyes, he saw his father disapprovingly yelling at him while his mother lay there dying in a hospital bed. A blanket with a little girl wrapped up lying next to her motionless body. Tears poured down his face. This wasn't a fear, it was a memory. His greatest fear had already happened. On the day his mother passed, his fear had come true. And this girl, Nina, was making him relive it all.

All of a sudden, the fear stopped. Yet, he felt strange. Memories that he didn't recognize seemed to pour into his mind. And then it started to sting. Back in reality, he looked down at Nina. Her arms pinned beneath his bare hands. Her eyes, wide open, seemed to be staring into nothing. Her veins seemed to almost be being drained.

Olivier jumped off of her and looked down at his hands. Nina next to him, fell limp. Everyone who had been fighting had now stopped and was looking over at them. There was only about seven people left anyway. Logan ran up to Olivier and Nina.

"What happened?" he asked in a scolding tone.

"I don't know," Olivier replied, "It's never happened before. She was hurting Rachel, so I..."

"What the heck did you do, kid?" Logan asked in utter disbelief.

Olivier looked down at Nina with sorry eyes, not sure how to explain what had happened. Rachel put her hand on Olivier's shoulder, making sure not to touch any skin.

"I know what happened," she smiled, "he got his powers."


	7. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

A small smile crossed Olivier's face. He knew he shouldn't have been smiling considering the circumstance, but he did just get his powers. He had a reason to smile.

"What do you mean he just got his powers?" Logan asked. He looked at Olivier, "You didn't have powers going into the danger room?"

Olivier shrugged, "You didn't ask."

"Great," Logan mumbled, "Just great. Why wasn't I told this...Kid, if you would have gotten hurt, then...Scott's gonna have an earful for me."

"But I didn't," Olivier replied.

"No, you just..." Logan looked at Nina, "You better be glad that she's just knocked out. You could have killed her."

Olivier's smile disappeared, "It wasn't my fault. I didn't know I could do that. You have to believe me."

"Oh, I believe you, but that doesn't give you any excuse," Logan replied. He shook his head, angrily. He looked over at Meredith who was standing closest to the doors, "Go get Nurse Annie. Now!"

Meredith nodded and ran to the door. Going straight through it, she went to get her.

Logan looked back at Olivier, "We'll discuss your punishment later."

"Punishment?" Olivier asked, "What punishment? All the other kids get to use their powers. She was practically killing Rachel."

"She was," Rachel added.

Azari gave her a look, "Aren't you an omega mutant like your mom? I don't think she was killing you."

"You're getting punished not because you used your powers," Logan said, "It's because by coming in here with no defense, you put yourself and others in danger."

"But..." Olivier protested.

"No, butts, kid," Logan replied. He picked up Nina's unconscious body and walked towards the door, "And if you bring it up again, I'm not allowing you on the Young X-men."

"What? I made it?" he asked. He looked around. There was five others still in the danger room who had survived. Plus, Meredith who had been instructed to run off.

Logan nodded, "Yes, everyone in the room as of now, plus the Pryde girl, now make up the Young X-men. Now, I have to go tend to your mess." He walked out the door.

"Yes!" exclaimed Nathan. He high fived Azari, "I only wish Miguel wouldn't have gotten out. We could have been the three amigos."

Rachel smiled at Olivier, "You made it on the team. Aren't you happy?"

Olivier shrugged, "If it wasn't for you saving me back there, then I wouldn't still be in here. I owe it all to you."

"Olivier, don't forget you saved my life too," she replied, "I say we're even. Okay?"

Olivier nodded, smiling.

Watching from a bit away, Celia glared at Olivier and Rachel. It wasn't fair. Not only had just lost the possibility of having a really hot, powerful boyfriend, but he had actually taken out her best friend. Now she was stuck with a bunch of geeks. She looked around to see exactly who had made the team. Of course the Summers twins, Rachel and Nathan, were there. They were the headmasters children, almost prodigies in the eyes of teachers. Then there was Azari, an African prince. With his mother's powers and his father's spirit, of course he was on the team. She glared at Olivier, that was Nina's spot no doubt. If he wouldn't have had a power miracle and out of the blue gotten his powers, it would have been hers. She looked at a girl standing off by herself in the corner. She was really the only person that she was surprised to see in here. Her name was Talia, some untamed wild child that hung out with the really weird mutants. She was always getting into trouble. Celia shook her head. She shouldn't be on the team. If anything, that spot should have went to the Cuckoos.

Looking at the door, Celia remembered that Meredith was also on the team, "Ugh," she mumbled. That girl was annoying. Too smart for her own good. She was a little miss know it all. And a total Momma's girl. Whenever anything went wrong, she told her mother. And, she was a total teacher's pet. Celia sighed. This team was nothing but a stupid waste of time.

Nathan came walking up to his sister who was talking with Olivier, "Are you heading out to lunch, sis?"

Rachel looked at him, "Yeah, I guess. Hey, can Olivier join us?"

Nathan looked at his roommate and bit his lip, thinking. He shrugged, "I guess so. If he wants to."

Rachel looked at Olivier with begging eyes, "Please come sit with us for lunch?"

Olivier looked into her green eyes. He didn't have any other plans and she was his friend. What could having lunch with her and her friends do? He shrugged, "I guess."

"Cool," Rachel smiled.

Nathan, Azari, Rachel, and Olivier walked into the cafeteria. As Olivier passed, people stared up at him. They had stared at him yesterday, but today was a different kind of stare like one with a hint of fear. He guessed that what he had done in the danger room had a already spread through campus. Adding that to what had happened in first hour and he didn't wonder why they were staring. But still, he kept a clenched fist as he walked.

"Ignore them," Rachel whispered.

"Hey," Azari mumbled to Olivier trying to make a joke, "At least they're not staring for the same reason they had yesterday."

Grabbing their lunch from the line, they sat down at their usual table. Miguel was already sitting there. He was holding a washcloth on his head.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Miguel nodded, "Yeah, though the line at the nurse's office was a mile long." He looked at Olivier, "And getting longer."

"It was an accident," he replied.

Miguel shrugged, "Whatever, she deserved it. She's evil. She made me think I was going nuts."

"She did the same to me," Rachel said.

"So, did you guys make the team?" Miguel asked.

"Heck yeah!" Nathan shouted.

"So who else made it?" Miguel asked.

"Me, Rachel, Meredith, Olivier," Nathan listed, "and Celia. She is gonna be a pain in the butt."

"Don't we know it," Azari mumbled, "Though it's nice to have someone hot on the team."

"I take that as an offense," Rachel replied.

Azari smirked, "Other than you. Of course you're hot. You're smoking, but you're Nathan's sister. Me staring at you while in your uniform would get a smack or two from your brother."

Nathan smacked him in the head, "That's my sister you're talking about."

"See," Azari smiled, "Anyone else on the team besides you guys and the queen of the b-words?"

"Oh," Rachel said, "Talia's on the team, too. Not quite sure how she lasted, but I guess she just kept dodging the real fighting."

"Who's Talia?" Olivier asked.

Rachel turned and pointed to the window. Olivier looked out, "You see that girl over by that tree sitting with those other kids. Most of them have some instrument in their hands. Talia's the blue furred one."

Olivier looked out the window and saw the girl. She was wearing a half-shirt that cut off above her stomach and jeans. She had on a jacket. She had navy hair and yellow eyes. She was jumping around laughing with some older guy with red wings who was playing a guitar.

"Actually," Rachel said turning towards Olivier, "I think she's your cousin."

"Huh?" he asked. He turned towards her.

"Well, your...," she wasn't sure how sensitive he was about his mom, "your...mom. She was adopted by this woman when she was little and given to this other woman to foster. That woman who adopted her was Talia's father's mom. So that would have made them adopted brother and sister. And you two, you're adopted cousins."

Olivier looked back at Talia, "Huh?"

"You know what," Rachel said, "You're uncle's here at the institute. Maybe you two could talk or something. That could be cool to get to know him. Right?"

Olivier shook his head, "I don't know. I'm not sure I want to me..." He was cut off by a telepathic message going through his head.

"Olivier LeBeau," said the voice of Jean in his head, "Please report to the headmasters office. Now." Olivier looked around.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Someone just told me to go to the office...in my head," he replied.

Rachel smirked, "That's just my mom. You're being called to the office . It's like the intercom here. Probably to deal with the danger room stuff. Mr. Logan did say he would talk to you later."

"So I go right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, you better," Nathan replied, "My mom can be really mean in the front office."

Olivier looked at Rachel.

Rachel hit her brother lightly on his back, "Don't worry. My mom's nice. You won't have a problem," Rachel smiled, "Good luck."

Olivier stood up and walked towards the exit. He had been to the principal's office many times at his old school, but something about this time made him scared. This wasn't just a school where he could find another one after being expelled. This was his only place to live besides the streets. And he was just starting to make friends.


	8. Like Mother, Like Son

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Olivier stood in front of the headmaster/headmistress's office door. He stared at it afraid to go in. He wondered how awful living on the street could actually be. He just might be about to be kicked out onto it. Sighing, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Jean's voice from the other side of the door.

Olivier opened the door and walked in. There were three people already in there. Sitting at a desk was a brown haired man with red sunglasses on. Olivier thought it was a bit odd to be wearing shades indoors. Next to him standing was Jean. Leaning back against a bookcase, was Logan. None of them looked all too pleased to be seeing him. He had wanted them to stop being so nice, but at the moment he kind of wanted their sympathy back.

"Hello, Olivier," said the man with the shades, "Please, sit down."

Olivier did as he was told.

"I'm Scott Summers, the headmaster here." He motioned to Jean, "I believe you've already met my wife, Jean, the headmistress." He then motioned to Logan, "And, of course, you know Logan."

Olivier wasn't sure if he was supposed to nod or something. He felt like he should at least say yes, but he was too scared to do anything.

"I presume you know why you are here?" he asked.

Suddenly getting a surge of courage, he replied smartly, "I don't know, do I?"

Scott gave his wife a warning look, and then looked back at Olivier, "Mr. LeBeau, if you will, please cooperate."

Olivier just shrugged.

"Mr. LeBeau, I realize what has happened to you and I do give you my sympathy, but I cannot treat you any different than I would any other student. If you need any counseling to deal with your family ordeals, the institute can provide for it. Otherwise, that is where the extra help must end. Since you got here yesterday, you have seemed to have a nonsocial, rude attitude. From other students to teachers, you have behaved unreasonably. You have disrupted..." Scott stopped as the door to his office opened and Emma walked in, "Emma, you're late."

"You've already started?" she asked walking into the room, "Well, you may continue. I can catch up."

"Continuing what I was saying...Olivier, what you did in Miss Frost's class this morning was uncalled for," Scott continued, "You had no reason to just get up out of your desk, disturb class, and walk out the room."

Olivier stood up, and glared at Emma, "That's not what happened. Not at all."

"Sit back down, Olivier," Scott warned. He looked at Emma, "Is that not how you described it, Emma?"

Emma, leaning back against Scott's desk, smiled, "Why would I have reason to lie, Scott, dear? Class was going as normal except for your daughter's... imperfections. She was passing notes so I simply told her to read the note aloud. Then, this boy here runs out of the classroom. From the very beginning when he got into class, he had had an attitude with me. No respect at all. He didn't even arrive to what he sat in class for until the class was half over."

Olivier glared at Emma, "Tell them what the note said, _Emma_," he demanded.

"That is no way to address a teacher. Absolutely no manners. Definitely not brought up right," Emma replied.

Scott and Jean exchanged a glance. "Emma," Jean said softly, "Please, tell us what the note said. For arguments sake?"

Emma nodded, "Of course. The note was just a personal opinion of a kid passing it to your dear Rachel."

"What did it say, exactly, Emma?" Scott asked.

Emma tilted her head back, "I was getting there, Scott. If you would have let me finish...Anyway, like I was saying, the note was talking about what we were learning in Ethics class and how it related to another child."

"Another child?" Jean asked glancing over at Olivier.

"It may have been Mr. LeBeau here, but I wasn't really paying any attention to names and such," Emma replied, casually.

"That's a lie," Olivier snapped, "You heard what it said."

Emma smiled, "If Miss Summers would have spoken up, I might have been able to."

Olivier glared at her.

"Olivier, what was on the note that got you so upset?" Jean asked.

"...it said something," he mumbled. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that he would have to if he didn't want to get into any trouble.

"What?" Jean asked.

"It said...it said...," Olivier's eyes started to water. Wiping away at his face with his hand, he continued, "it said that I was a...a murderer...It said I killed my mother."

Jean and Scott shared a sympathetic glance and then looked at Emma, warningly.

"Is that what it said?" Scott asked. There was no reason for that to have been read aloud.

"Scott, when I say this I am telling the absolute truth. I wasn't paying any attention to what the heck your girl read. It might have, but...who's to say. I was just punishing the girl for passing notes in my class."

Scott, sighing, looked at Olivier, "Olivier, are you okay?"

Olivier shook his head.

"Okay, well...I say we let the matter of the note rest, but we do have one last thing to discuss."

"Yeah?" Olivier asked.

"Yeah," Jean nodded. She looked at Logan, "How's Nina?"

"The girl's in a coma, Jeannie. That's all I can say," he replied. He looked at Olivier with curious eyes.

"Olivier, do you understand what you did in the danger room?" Scott asked.

"...not exactly," he replied. Smiling, he added, "I got my powers?"

Scott took a deep breath, "Yeah, you got your powers, but I wouldn't be so happy go lucky for a moment. This is a serious matter."

Olivier's smile turned into a frown, "Why?"

"Because...," Scott began, "your powers are really dangerous. You put a girl into a coma without even meaning to. Do you understand how dangerous that is?"

"But the other kids have powers, too," Olivier retorted, "I don't see them in this office."

"This is a different circumstance," Jean said.

"How?" Olivier asked. If other kids didn't have to worry about their powers, why should he. It was just his mutation. It shouldn't be a big deal. Besides, all he did was knock her out, right?

"It...," Jean looked at Logan, "Logan?"

He nodded, "I haven't seen that power, since...yeah, it's that bad."

"Since who?" Olivier asked.

Jean looked at him with sorry eyes, "Since your mother. Rogue's power was absorption though skin to skin contact. As far as we can tell that's exactly what you did here today."

"But I didn't absorb...," he began. He stopped and looked around the room. Had he absorbed her, whatever that meant? There was something odd about how he felt, but it couldn't be.

"Olivier, are you experiencing any memories that...that seem out of place?" Jean asked.

Olivier squinted his eyes, thinking, "Maybe."

"What about Nina's powers?" Scott questioned.

Logan warned quickly, "That's not a good idea. Nina's powers are kind of everywhere. Just him borrowing them would be trouble. He couldn't control them. She can barely control them even though she'd never admit it. Remember when Danielle first came here? Add that to when we first met Rogue and that's what you'd get."

Scott nodded, "Just...Olivier, you have to be careful."

"But..." Olivier began to protest.

"Maybe, I can read his mind and see if he has Nina's memory," Jean suggested, "If Cerebro wasn't getting updated by Forge, I would just use that and see what his powers are."

Scott thought for a moment, then nodded, "Is it okay for her to do it?"

Olivier shrugged, "Do it."

Jean closed her eyes and entered Olivier's mind.


	9. Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

_An eleven year old boy sat in a seat in front of a principal's desk. In the chair next to him sat one of his parents, a woman with auburn hair and a white stripe going through the bangs. She was just beginning to show that she was expecting. Standing behind him was his father, a man with red on black eyes who was wearing a long trench coat. Both parents had scowls on their faces as they looked at their son._

_"Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau, I believe you know why I called you here," the principal said._

_"Is it that bad?" Remy asked._

_"Well, let's just say Olivier here snuck into the permanent records room," she explained, "We did a school search and we found the answers to the state testing on him. We've since apprended them."_

_"Really? You got in and out of the permanent records room, and they didn't catch you till afterwards?" Remy asked in an almost fascinated tone._

_Rogue looked at her husband, "Don't sound so proud, Remy. He's in trouble, remember?"_

_Remy nodded, "Yeah. Your mother's right, Olivier. You're grounded."_

_"I'd suggest he be more than grounded," the principal suggested, "He's expelled."_

_Rogue looked at the prinical, "Please, you can't expel him. He won't do it again." She glanced over at her son, "I'll guarentee it."_

_"I'm sorry, ma'm, but the rules are the rules. I can't make any exceptions," the principal replied, "As of this afternoon, he's no longer a student at this school."_

_"I wasn't the only one they caught, you know," Olivier pouted._

_"And that makes it okay?" his mother asked, "Have you lost your mind or something because this is not how me and your father raised you?"_

_Olivier shrugged._

_"Olivier," his father said, "Don't be rude, answer your mother?"_

_"I'm good,"_

_"Olivier...if you think we're just going to move again just because you're not allowed on this or any other campus near here, you're wrong," his father stated, "You have to straighten up, now."_

_"Why?" Olivier looked up into his father's eyes, "Don't tell me you never got in trouble when you were my age."_

_"I was a thief trying to survive on the street," Remy replied, "I want better for you." He smirked, "If you want to go live out on the streets like I did, then be my guest. I can drop you off on some street corner, if you'd like?"_

_"Remy!" Rogue hissed, "Don't say that. He'll actually do it."_

_Olivier smirked._

_"No!" she warned, "You are going to stop all of this acting up." She shook her head, "I honestly don't know what's gotten into you lately."_

_"Of course, you wouldn't. You don't know anything about me anymore. I'm not just a little kid."_

_"Olivier..."_

_"Don't Olivier, me," he stood up and walked out the room. Calling behind himself, he shouted, "My locker combo's 123. You can get my book sack out if you want, but I really don't care. It doesn't really matter..."_

_Olivier stormed down the hallway. From one of the classrooms that had its door propped open, a black haired girl was shouting at her teacher. Olivier stopped and looked in the classroom. He recognized the girl almost immediately, even though she was a few years younger than he remembered. But something about this didn't feel right. He shouldn't be stopping and looking at the girl. He should be slamming the doors to the school for the very last time right about now. And the girl shouldn't be there. He hadn't even known her then._

_"Miss Guthrie! How dare you use your powers in class!" the teacher hissed._

_"I didn't mean to!" the girl yelled back, "My bad!"_

_Something was definitely wrong, here..._

_Olivier, six months later, sat in the back of a parked police car, sirens were blaring all around him. Outside the car was a crowd of teens scurrying away from police officers trying to round them up. So far the police weren't doing a very good job._

_Olivier stared out the window, blankly. Out of all the other people who had been at the party in the warehouse tonight, he was the only one who had been caught. Life just wasn't fair. He had snuck out that night and all he had ended up doing was sitting in the back of patrol car. Yep, his life sucked._

_His eyes widened, as two familiar people quickly ran up to the car. They stopped and talked to a police officer guarding the car. The officer nodded and turned around, pointing towards him. Olivier sank back into his seat, as his parents walked towards the car._

_He looked at the lock on the door, and out of instinct, pushed it down. He really didn't want his parents lectures right now._

_His father tapped on the window, "Olivier!"_

_Olivier pretended not notice him._

_"Olivier LeBeau, get out of this car now," his father demanded._

_"I think I'll stay in here. It seems safer."_

_"Olivier," his mother warned. She rested her hand on her obviously pregnant stomach._

_He shook his head, "No."_

_"Olivier, do you want to go to jail?" his dad asked, "Cause that's where you're heading."_

_"I'm a minor," Olivier smirked._

_"Olivier..." his mother turned away from him and towards the officer, "Please, just don't arrest him. Please..."_

_The police officer gave Olivier a look. It was almost as if the officer was a bit amused, "I dare say that's the first time anyone's ever opted to stay in the car, but as you see we have a lot to deal with. That party was on private property. The owner's already threatening the city. We're supposed to be taking in anyone we find."_

_"Please, just let him go. He's just a kid," Rogue begged._

_The officer sighed and nodded, "If he's out of my sight in two minutes, then I'll forget I ever saw him."_

_Rogue nodded and leaned over to the car window, "Olivier, get out now."_

_Olivier shook his head, "You want me out, you can come and get me."_

_"Olivier!"_

_"I want to go to jail,"_

_Remy gave him a look like he was nuts, "Have you ever been to jail? Cause once you go, you ain't gonna like it. I'd bet on that."_

_"Olivier, please stop fooling around and get out the car," Rogue sighed._

_Olivier glared at her._

_Rogue took a deep breath and tried the handle. It was locked. Olivier smirked up at her. She shook her head and walked around to the other side of the car. She opened the door._

_"Maybe if you weren't spending all of your time getting expelled you'd actually learn something from school. Like maybe a bit of common sense." Rogue reached her hand into the car, "Come on."_

_"No!"_

_"Oliver, this is ridiculous. I am actually having to talk you out of going to jail. Does that not sound crazy to you?"_

_Olivier stared blankly at her. He actually didn't really want to go to jail, but he just didn't want to give his parents the satisfaction of him leaving without a fight._

_"Olivier, now!" Rogue demanded._

_Olivier sighed, "Whatever. Nothing I want matters anyway."_

_"That's not true, Olivier, and you know it. Your father and I both love you very much. Everything we do is for you,"_

_Olivier scooted out of the seat, towards his mother, "That's what you have to say."_

_Rogue sighed with a slight smile, "No, we have to take care of you. We don't have to love you, but we do."_

_Olivier got out the car. Standing in the middle of the street, he mumbled, "You never show it."_

_"I..." Rogue began, but stopped. A car was barreling down the dark street straight at them. The driver attempted to stop the car, but it was going too fast. Rogue did a quick glance from the car to Olivier, and jumped pushing him out the way, "Move!" she shouted. The car rammed at her instead, sending her slamming back into the shield._

_The car stopped and a black haired girl stepped out from the back. What was she doing here? This was one of Olivier's most painful memories and she was disturbing it. She had no right. No one had any right..._

_A few hours later at the hospital, Olivier stood next to a hospital bed. In the bed, was his mother's body lying motionless. His father, face reddened from obvious crying, was holding his wife's hand. He looked away from her and glared at Olivier harshly, shaking his head is frustration. He had already yelled and yelled at him, but now nothing. It was even worse than the yelling and the crying. It was inhuman and cold._

_A doctor walked into the room. He was carrying a premature newborn baby wrapped up in a pink blanket, "I'm sorry. We did what we could, but...we could only save one. The stress from the hit sent the baby into immediate early labor. Neither was in the right condition for it to happen." The doctor handed Remy the blanket and child._

_Remy looked down at the child, the blanket falling away from its face, revealing a smiling, sleeping baby. Remy muttered something to himself and looked down at Rogue, "She really wanted a daughter. It meant so much to her when she found out it was going to be a girl."_

_"Of course she did," Olivier mumbled coldly, "I wasn't good enough, so she wanted something better." He threw his hands up in the air, "The truth finally comes out. Too bad it's next to mom's death bed, huh? She can't defend herself now."_

_Remy handed the baby back to the doctor who laid the baby down next to her limp mother. He walked over to Olivier and slapped him across the face. Reaching his hand up to his stinging check, Olivier said smugly, "Child abuse? That's a great thing going into raising a daughter as a single father."_

_Remy's eyes widened, "You are such an ungrateful child, you know that, Olivier? You are wrong! You are evil! Your mother is dead and it's your fault! How can you just stand there and make jokes!" His father's yelling echoed through the room._

_Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Nina once again walking through his memories. She was blended in like she belonged, but she didn't. It made him angry. And, him reliving his worst days of his life, was too much. This was too much. Enough was enough. He wouldn't stand for any more of her disturbing him. Not anymore..._


	10. Gloves

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Olivier jumped out of his chair and screamed, "Get out of my head!"

The staff looked at him. There was a bit of worry to their faces. Olivier took a deep breath and blinked, blankly.

Jean shook her head, "I'm sorry, Olivier. I didn't mean to stir anything, I was just..." She turned towards Scott and nodded, "Yeah, Nina's there." She bit her lip, looking back at Olivier, "I don't know if his conscious actually knew she was there or not originally, but once I entered his mind, her mind sort of fused into his memories."

"So we should be worried?" Scott asked.

Jean looked at Olivier and sighed, "Are you okay?"

Olivier shrugged, "I guess."

"Well, then, why don't you go on out of here and let us adults talk, okay? If we need to talk to you again, then I'll call you, okay?" Jean instructed.

"But..."

"Oliver, go on, lunch is almost over," Jean motioned to the door.

"Fine, whatever," he stood up and walked out the door.

"And Olivier," Jean added, "be careful around people. See if you can...cover up. Maybe try gloves or something. That's what your mom used to do."

"Gloves? But I don't wanna wear..."

"Emma, go with Olivier and help him find gloves or something with sleeves, okay?" Jean asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine," she stood up away from the desk she was leaning on and walked to Olivier.

"Emma, do watch your mouth," Jean warned.

Emma smirked, then looked at Scott, "I will be wanting to know what's said in here. I really do dislike being left out. You'll tell me later, Scott, no?"

"Yes, Emma, sure,"

Emma looked at Olivier, "Come along." Olivier shrugged and the two left. Before shutting the door behind them, Olivier heard Jean begin talking to Scott and Logan.

"What is it Jean?" Scott asked, "What did you find out?"

Jean hesitated, "I never knew exactly what went on. The boy's got some...things he's went through. Of course, the obvious, but even before that. I think due to the source of Nina's power being nightmares and fears and that being his greatest fear, it was brought to the surface when he touched her. He seemed to be reliving whatever he would have had she still been using her powers on him..."

"Listening in on a conversation, Mr. LeBeau," Emma smirked, "Not very _ethical_, is it?"

Olivier rolled his eyes and continued down the hall with her.

"So this is your room," Emma said standing in the doorway to Olivier and Nathan's shared room. She looked at the messy bed on one side and mumbled, "So Mr. Summers isn't just lazy on assignments in class. Hmm..."

"I can change without your help, you know. You can leave any time you want," Olivier dug through his bag and grabbed a hoodie, "This fine enough for you people?"

Emma nodded, "It will do."

Olivier shook his head and pulled the hoodie over his t-shirt, "There. I'm done. Now, can I go to lunch?"

Emma pointed to the hall, "Actually...," from the hall, a bell stared to ring, "It's time for class."

"Great," he mumbled sarcastically.

"See you in class, tomorrow, Mr. LeBeau," Emma advanced out of the doorway, adding, "And, if you're late to another one of my classes, I will make sure that you are personally assigned enough homework till an apocalypse."

Olivier hurried into the door of his Computer Science class as the bell rang. Walking in, he recognized the teacher. It was Ms. Pryde. Noticing him coming in, Kitty walked over to him.

"Olivier, good. You made it to class on time. I wasn't sure you would with..." Kitty, changing the subject, looked at the computers in the room and pointed to an empty one, "You can sit there, okay?"

Olivier nodded. Taking his seat, he looked around the class. To his disappointment, Rachel wasn't there. Neither was Nathan. The only person he knew by name was Celia. She was sitting two seats over from him. He doubted that she would want to talk to him since he had put her best friend in a coma.

"Now, class, like I promised, you all can have free time today and surf the web because you all did well on yesterday's test. Remember though, no prohibited sites. These computers are monitored," Kitty announced.

Most of the kids were already surfing the web, so they just continued what they were doing. Olivier looked at his computer thinking of what site to go on.

"Try MuteTube," Celia suggested. She was now sitting right next to him.

"Huh? What?" Olivier asked, confused.

"MuteTube. I know it sounds like something with no sound, but it's a mutant video site. Mutant tube...MuteTube. It has awesome videos of mutants using their powers."

"What? Wait...I thought you were sitting over there," Olivier pointed in the direction of where she had been sitting.

Celia looked at her old seat where the pink haired girl who had been sitting in the seat she now occupied was sitting, "Sarah...let me switch," she smirked, "I wanted to sit next to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Olivier blinked, blankly, "Um, didn't I put your friend in a coma?"

Celia started to glare at him, but stopped and smiled instead, "Yeah, well, let's just say I know it was an accident. I mean with your powers being so strong and..." She moved her hand towards his.

"No!" he hissed. "I mean...I can't. I can't touch anyone, I think. That's what Mrs. Summers says, anyways."

"So? Who cares what Mrs. Summers has to say? Why wouldn't you be able to touch anyone?"

"The danger room incident," Olivier said very slowly. Was she really as blonde as her hair was? She was definitely starting to prove the stereotype right.

"That was an accident. You didn't know you could do it," Celia inched her hand a bit closer, "You won't hurt me. I can feel it."

Olivier raised his eyebrow, "You're a telepath now or something?"

"No, but that does run in the family. I got my dad's powers instead...Anyway, I just know you aren't going to hurt me. I trust you," Celia smiled. She placed her bare hand over Oliver's bare hand. She stood on edge for a moment, waiting to pull back when he started to absorb her, but he didn't. She looked at their hands on one another, confused. Where was the absorbing? He was supposed to absorb her and get in trouble. If he wasn't absorbing her, then he couldn't get in trouble. "Olivier..."

"I didn't absorb you," he smiled.

"...Yeah," Celia mumbled, "I guess you didn't need the stupid gloves, right?" She pulled her hand back away from him.

Olivier shrugged, "I guess not."


	11. Little Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Oliver opened the door to his room and walked in. Nathan was already in there lounging on his bed playing a handheld video game. He looked up.

"Hey,"

Olivier sat on his bed, "Hey."

"So what happened?" Nathan asked.

"What?"

"What happened with my mom? You get in trouble?"

Olivier shook his head, "Na, she let me go."

"Really?" Nathan raised his eyebrow. Mumbling to himself, he added, "She never just lets me go."

"I kind of wish she wouldn't have though," Olivier sighed.

"What? Why?"

"Because," he began, "the only reason she did it was to get me out of the room so that her and the adults could talk."

"You got out of getting in trouble. Not many can say that. Count yourself as one of the lucky few..."

"Lucky few what?" Rachel asked as she entered the room. Noticing Olivier, she smiled, "Hi." She gave a small wave his way.

Olivier nodded towards her, "Hey."

"So what is he lucky for?" Rachel walked over and sat down next to Olivier.

"Not getting in trouble," Nathan shrugged, "Not even a stern warning."

"There was a warning...about gloves,"

Rachel and Nathan gave him a look.

"Gloves?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, gloves. Like my mom had," he nodded. He held out one of his hands towards Rachel, "Your mom was worried about me for some reason. She wanted me to cover up."

"Well, considering what happened, I kind of get her drift..." Nathan said.

Rachel looked at her brother, raising an eyebrow, "Drift? Who says drift?"

Ignoring her, he continued, "Mom just doesn't want you hurting people."

"Actually..." Olivier extended his hand towards Rachel. Almost guiltily, she backed away from it.

"Oliver..."

"No, it's fine,"

"What do you mean it's fine, I know what you did in the danger room. It was an accident, but..."Oliver grabbed her hand, stopping her in mid-sentence, "How...how come I'm not on the ground right now?"

"Dude, where'd your powers go?" Nathan asked. He was as shocked as his sister. He jumped off his bed and tapped Olivier's arm, "Huh?"

"Wow, you made my brother speechless, Olivier. I think you might have another mutant power," she joked. She looked back down at her hand, "Seriously, what happened?"

Olivier shrugged, "I have control."

"Really?"

"Yep...well, I don't know how to turn it on, but I can keep it off, so...yep."

"Wait...does my mom know?" Rachel asked.

Olivier shook his head, "She sent me out with Miss Frost before I figured it out."

As Olivier mentioned Miss Frost's name, Rachel rolled her eyes, "That teacher's such a b-..."

"Rachel!" Nathan hissed.

"What?" Rachel replied, innocently, "She is and you can't tell me that she's not. Her making me stand up in front of the class...and her being all snooty and better than everyone. She's like queen of the witches or something."

"Yeah, she's a bit...snooty?" Nathan gave his sister a weird look, "Whatever, anyway. You just don't like her because she's training the five-in-one-brains to be better telepaths than you."

"That's stupid," she waved his comment away with her hand, "I'm an Omega level mutant, they aren't. The Cuckoos are no threat to me. The only telepath stronger than me is Mom and you know it."

"Miss Frost doesn't," Nathan smirked.

"Shut up!" Rachel whined, shaking her head.

Olivier couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, it's just...you two get along so well when you're around the others, but alone you two keep bickering and teasing," he replied.

Rachel and Nathan looked at each other. "What can I say," Nathan shrugged, "She's my little sister..."

"Only by two minutes,"

"...it's our job to tease each other and not get along. We're the best of friends and the worst of enemies."

"Speak for yourself," Rachel insisted. She looked at Olivier, "You and your little sister...you get along?"

"She's one..."

"Oh. Well, you know what I mean," Rachel smiled, "You play with her and all. I mean with it only being you and her here now...You've gone and seen her, right?"

Olivier shook his head.

"Olivier, she's your sister,"

"I know, but I never wanted one,"

"Dude, that's cold," Nathan commented, "really cold. She's a baby."

"I can't help how I feel...she's just...I can't," Olivier shook his head.

"Why not?" Rachel's voice grew in concern. It wasn't normal for a person to hate their baby sibling like he did.

Olivier took a deep breath, sighing. It wasn't that he really hated Bekka, it was just that he would have preferred someone else being in a room down the hall instead of her...someone like his mother. He looked up at the twins, "Because my dad chose her instead of my mom. He chose to save her. He wanted someone new instead of the person who was already there...And, you know what? So did my mom, actually. Why else would she have wanted another kid so badly. I wasn't good enough. Look where that got her. It's not fair. I can't just love her after all that."

"Olivier..."

"No, Rachel, don't."

"But..."

"Rachel..."

"Fine," she sighed. Suddenly, she got an idea, "Can I go see her, then? I haven't been able to play with a baby since Meredith's little brother and sister were born. And, they're almost five now."

Nathan butt in, "You could have played with Nina's little sister."

Rachel glared at her brother, then turned back towards Olivier, "Please, let me go...or better yet, you come too. Can_ we_ go?" She looked at him with longing eyes, "I love babies. They're really cute."

Olivier sighed, "I'll walk you there, but I don't wanna see her."

Rachel tilted her head to the side, "It's a start..."

Olivier and Rachel turned the corner of the hall towards the room where the younger kids who were too young to have powers stayed.

"I can't believe you're making me come with you," Olivier grumbled, "You're a telepath. Are you making me walk?"

Rachel frowned, "Do you honestly think I would do that? No. You want to come. You just don't know it yet."

Olivier shook his head. He really didn't want to see his sister. Why couldn't Rachel, a telepath, be able to read his mind and realize that?

The two stopped in front of a door. Olivier looked at Rachel with pleading eyes, but she nodded. Shaking his head, he opened the door, and they walked in.

"Rachel Summers, what are you doing in here?" asked a Vietnamese woman who was standing in the middle of the room rocking a baby in her arms. She looked at Olivier, "And, who are you?"

Olivier, recognizing his sister in the teacher's arms, pointed, "She just wanted to see my sister."

The woman frowned at Rachel, "Is this true?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

The woman sighed, "Very well." She looked at Olivier, "You're Olivier LeBeau?"

"Yeah, why?"

She looked down at the baby in her arms and shook her head, "Here..."

"No, um," Olivier hesitated, "Actually Ms..."

"Manh. Xi'an Coy Manh."

"...Ms. Manh, um...I was just walking with Rachel down here. Give Bekka to her," Olivier instructed.

Ms. Manh gave him a look, but shook her head and gave Rachel the baby instead. Bekka in her arms, she smiled down at her. Suddenly, Ms. Manh paused and sighed. She looked at Rachel, "Watch her. I'll be back."

"Your little brother and sister again?" Rachel asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You can thank your mother for sending me the telepathic memo. I have to leave," she hesitated before giving directions, "Watch the kids...carefully this time."

Rachel gave a half-smile and nodded. Ms. Manh sighed again and walked out the room.

"This time?" Olivier raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, funny story..." Rachel hesitantly laughed, "I, um, kind of wasn't paying attention one time. I was working on my telepathy, trying to read Meredith's baby sister Sara's mind, and I guess I lost track of time...Ms. Manh's hated me ever since, if you didn't pick up on it."

Olivier gave her a look, "You're a horrible baby sitter."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I said I liked babies not that I was good at watching them." She sat down on the floor and put Bekka in her lap. Rachel smiled, "You know if you think I'm so unqualified, then why don't you watch your sister? I'll go play with another kid." She motioned to the other kids sitting at a table in the back coloring. The kids looked up at her, interested.

"Hey, Rach..." mumbled a brunette preschooler wearing a baseball cap. Both of her two front teeth were missing. She gave a small wave and then went back to coloring.

"Hey, Sara," Rachel replied. She looked back at Olivier, "See."

Olivier smirked, "No."

"Please,"

Olivier shook his head, "No. You wanted to come down here. You're down, so I'm leaving."

"But..."

"No, I don't wan..."

"Ol'ver," mumbled Bekka as she reached out her hand to her brother. Oliver turned away from her. Tears started to pour down her face, "Ol'ver. "

Olivier squinted his eyes, thinking. His sister was calling out to him, but he didn't care. Or at least he didn't want to care.

"You know she's all alone like you are," Rachel said, "Why don't you be alone together. You're all each other's got right now."

"If it wasn't for her..." Olivier began.

"Are you honestly blaming your sister for what happened to your mom? Cause that's pretty pathetic. It really is. Bekka hasn't done anything except be born. Are you blaming her for living? Are you really that sick in the head to hate a baby?...Maybe I was wrong about you. I should have trusted my first impression of you, but no. I thought you were sweet somewhere underneath. I knew you had to be," Rachel shrugged, "I guess I was wrong."

Olivier looked back down at the crying Bekka. Slowly, he sat down next to Rachel. He took a deep breath, "I don't blame her...I blame myself. It's just easier to think that for maybe one moment it wasn't my fault."

"Olivier, seriously? It wasn't your fault,"

"Have you read my mind? After what your mom saw, she sure believes it,"

"You don't know that, but even if she did, that doesn't mean it'd be true. Trust me, Olivier. No one blames you,"

"Except my dad..."

Rachel put her arm around him. She shook her head, "It's his loss." Olivier almost smiled as he watched as his sister reached out to him again. "Do you want to hold her?" Rachel asked, "As a little sister myself I know we really need our big brothers to be there for us when we need them."

Olivier sighed. He reached out and took Bekka from Rachel. Bekka stared up at him and stopped crying. She smiled. Olivier looked at Rachel, then back at his sister and sighed.


	12. Divided

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The next day, Oliver managed to arrive to Ethics class on time. Unfortunately for him, all through class, Miss Frost kept calling on him to answer questions that she surely knew he didn't know the answers to. With each wrong answer he gave, she had smiled and given him more pages in the ethics book to read. He was starting to wonder just how ethical ethics class actually was. He couldn't imagine that she out of all of the school's staff was the most qualified to teach the subject.

"Mr. LeBeau, please stay after," Emma instructed as the bell for class to end rang.

Olivier looked at Rachel who smiled, saying, "I'll wait for you outside."

Olivier looked at his teacher and shook his head, "This could take some time, I'll catch you in the danger room."

Rachel nodded and left Olivier alone in the classroom with Miss Frost.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Want do I want?" Emma raised an eyebrow, "I want you to talk to me in more of a polite tone. Of course, that is not the reason why I've asked you to stay after."

"Okay, why?"

She smiled, "About that little outburst in class yesterday...I've come up with a correct punishment."

"Punishment? I thought Mrs. Summers said I didn't deserve one?"

Her smile grew, "This is my class, Mr. LeBeau. Jean Summers does not control what goes on in here."

Olivier sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Not do. No. More like...participate in," she corrected him, "I've made contact with a therapist and I'd like you to see him."

"A shrink? You want me to go to a shrink?" Olivier stood up, "No way!"

"Now, now, Mr. LeBeau, it's not like I'm asking that much of you. I'm just telling you that from an ethical position, it would be best for you to talk about your family anger_ issues_ with someone,"

"I don't have issues," Who does she think she is? She couldn't make him go to a psychiatrist. No way!

"Yes, you do. And, you shall see him," she instructed, "And, who knows you may enjoy it."

"I doubt that," Olivier spat at her.

Emma shook her head, "Very rude."

Olivier turned away from her and looked at the door. He was going to be late to the danger room session if he waited any longer, "If that's all, can I go now?"

Emma nodded, "You're dismissed."

He darted out the classroom towards the danger room. After what had happened the day before, he really needed to get on Mr. Logan's good side.

Olivier pressed the button and the doors opened. He crept into the room. Already there were Rachel, Nathan, Azari, Meredith, Celia, and the Talia girl. Mr. Logan was talking to them. Olivier realized that today was supposed to be their first session as the Young X-men team. Today of all days, he really shouldn't have been late.

Logan looked up from talking to the team and faced him, "Catching up on your beauty sleep, LeBeau?"

Olivier shook his head, "I was talking to Miss Fro..."

"Just get over here," Logan snarled. Olivier nodded and did as he was told. Logan continued on with what he had been saying when Olivier walked in, "You all lasted the longest; therefore, you are the best in your class...as far as combat goes, at least. I'll be expecting quite a lot from you, so there'll be no slacking," he glared at Nathan. "Also, they'll be no running to your momma..." he glanced over at Meredith, "no disregarding the rules..." he looked at Talia, "no talking your way out of it, " he shook his head at Celia, "no fooling around..." he glared at Azari, "no thinking its my fault when you can't do something..." he looked at Rachel, "And, definitely, no being tardy..." he snarled personally to Olivier on that one, "This is an X-men Team, so act like it."

"Since this is an X-men team, do we get cool codenames?" Azari asked, "Cause I totally call Black King."

"Black King?" Rachel repeated, "You've got to be kidding me. What kind of name is Black King?"

"It's a king's name?" he said proudly.

Rachel laughed, "You're more of a Black Squire, I think."

Azari stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mr. Logan, are we really picking out code names?" Meredith asked.

"No," he snarled, "Now, get ready for the session."

"But I want a code name," begged Azari.

Logan turned and faced Azari, staring him in the eyes. After what felt like forever, he sighed, growling, "Fine, you want code names, I've got you some code names." He looked from Azari to Nathan to Rachel to Olivier to Celia to Meredith to Talia, saying, "Black Panther, X-man, Rachel, Reaper, Angel, Ariel, and Blue. You happy?"

"Angel!" Celia fussed, "That's my dad. I don't want to be named after my dad."

"Yeah, me neither. The Black Panther's my father, not me," Azari complained.

"Azari, aren't you supposed to become the Black Panther when you become king? Isn't that some Wakandan duty or something?" Rachel asked.

Azari thought for a moment, staring into space, then shook his head, "So...that's my future Wakandan name not my X-men codename. I want something cooler for this one."

"Well, at least you have one," Rachel retorted. She looked at Mr. Logan, "Why don't I have a code name?"

Logan shrugged, "Your mom didn't have one."

Rachel continued looking at him as if waiting for him to further his explanation. When he didn't, she mused, "Then, are we supposed to just start going around calling Olivier Reaper all the time because his mom only went by Rogue..." She looked at Olivier, "Reaper's a really offensive name for him."

Olivier shrugged, "I don't care...it fits."

"See," Logan smirked, "someone likes the name I picked out."

"Well, why isn't Nathan just Nathan. Why does he get to be named after the team? It's not fair," Rachel grumbled.

"Cause I said so," Logan replied.

"And, I'm totally awesome. I'm leader," Nathan struck a leader pose which received odd looks from his teammates.

"Hey, Mr. Logan, why am I named after a mermaid?" Meredith asked.

Logan didn't even bother looking at her to answer her question. He just mumbled off to the side something about her mother's suggestion.

"Please, Mr. Logan, can we get new names?" begged Rachel.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, for once, I actually agree with her," Celia said.

"No!" Logan shouted, silencing them, "No changing names. I thought along time on those names..."

"Two seconds?" Olivier quipped to himself which got him an odd smirk from Logan.

"...No changing and that's that. Now, everyone get ready. I'm starting the session," Logan left and went to the control room, mumbling as he left, "When the only one not complaining is the elf's kid, I know this team's trouble."

Olivier turned towards Rachel, "So did I miss him saying anything when I was late?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really. He was just lecturing us about what not to do in the danger room. Kind of boring."

"Boring?" Azari repeated, "He kept repeating don't destroy the danger room...don't destroy the danger room...don't destroy the danger room. He must have said it every thirty seconds. It wasn't boring, it was annoying. He doesn't trust us at all in here."

"I wonder why?" Celia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Rachel spat, "No one asked for your opinion. When we ask, you can give it."

"Well, I guess I'll be waiting for awhile then, Summers, cause you have a tendency to monologue a lot," Celia grinned. She turned towards Olivier, "Care to join me in the _waiting room_?"

"Um, I..." Olivier began. He wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question or not. For a normal person it probably would have been, but since it was Celia talking, one could never be sure.

"Oh, don't talk to her," Rachel cut him off, "She's bad news."

"Rachel, I..." Olivier began, once again trying to say something.

"Olivier, don't listen to her. Rachel's just a goody two shoes. She's a party pooper. You don't want to hang out with her, but me...I can show you how to rule this school," Celia offered.

"Celia, I'm not sure I want to ru..."

"See, he doesn't want to be your friend," Rachel smiled.

"Actually...can I just say something, please?" Olivier asked. How hard was it to get out two words?

"What?" Celia and Rachel asked simultaneously.

"I don't really want to choose who I...Celia, move!" Olivier leapt forward, pushing her to the ground as a giant hammer swung at her. He ended up landing on top of her. The two looked at each other, blushing, then looked up seeing everyone staring at them.

Olivier looked around the danger room and for the first time noticed that the newly formed team was in the middle of a session. Things were swings and shooting out from everywhere towards them.

Rachel frowned at him, "I guess you made up your mind."

"Rachel, I..." he looked down and quickly moved off of Celia who tried to grab his hand to make him stay but missed.

"Olivier," she mumbled.

"Rachel, I was saving her...,"

"I don't care, Olivier. Why should I? You two go be best buds. I've got my big bro here to protect me," she put up a fake smile.

"Rachel, I..." Olivier looked down at Celia and then back at Rachel, "Why do I have to choose?"

"Dude, are you an idiot? My sister li..." His sister's hand over his mouth cut Nathan off.

"Olivier, it's fine. Really. Celia and I just don't get along," Rachel explained.

"I wonder why?" Celia replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Rachel took a step towards Celia who was standing back up.

Celia glared at her, taking a step forward, too, "Make me."

"I will..." Rachel taunted.

"Rachel, calm down," Nathan told his sister. He put his hand out to block her from going anymore towards Celia.

"No, if she wants to fight, I'll fight her," she took another step forward, pushing past her brother.

"Celia, Rachel, can you both just calm down," Olivier told them. Both girls were acting crazy.

"Yeah, if Mr. Logan sees us fighting each other instead of the danger room, we're going to be dead," Meredith reasoned.

"You know what, Rachel," said Celia with fake sincerity, "Meredith's right. Why don't the two of you go run back to your mommies and let the rest of us complete the danger session. We can actually handle it, unlike you."

"Well, at least I have a mother who wants me to run to her," Rachel spat. Celia, Olivier, and Talia all turned and looked at her. As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted them. Why had she said that? It was a really stupid thing to say and she knew what was about to happen was going to get really bad. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Shut up yourself, Rachel. You've done enough," Celia said.

"Olivier, you know that was meant because..." Rachel started.

Olivier looked away, mumbling, "You went too far."

Rachel looked at her brother, "You know I didn't mean it. Tell them."

Nathan shook his head and put his hands out defensively, "I'm not getting into the middle of this."

"Celia, I am sor..." Rachel was cut off by Celia hitting her squarely in the jaw. She staggered backwards for a second, before retaliating with a punch of her own into Celia's gut, "I said I was sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? My mother does love me. Just cause my parents are divorced and my dad's got custody doesn't mean anything. I may not see her all the time, but so what," Celia threw her hands up in the air, "I'd rather have my split up family than the family you have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked, taking offense.

Celia grinned, "Everyone knows what goes on behind closed doors at the Summers residence."

Less than a second after those words left Celia's mouth, Rachel tackled Celia to the ground, "Take that back!" she hollered.

The two started to wrestle on the ground, rolling back and forth pulling each other's hair and punching each other whenever they could.

"Rachel, Celia, just leave it alone," Olivier said.

Nathan looked at him, "Oliver, you haven't been here long enough. For what Celia said, let them fight it out. Celia's going down and she deserves it."

Olivier looked at the two girls not sure what to do. They were both his friends, but they hated each other's guts. Why couldn't he just be both of their friends. Not necessarily at the same time, but separately. It shouldn't matter who he hangs out with. And, they definitely shouldn't be fighting about it.

Olivier went to take a step forward to try to stop the fight, but stopped. He realized something. This was a pointless fight just like all those times he had gotten into fights at his old schools. The fighting he had done was just as pointless as Celia and Rachel's fighting now.

The danger room session had turned back into normal with all of the weapons put away. The doors to the room opened and Logan ran in.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled, "Break it up, now!" He rushed across the room and saw Celia and Rachel fighting, "Miss Summers, Miss Worthington, separate now."

The two girls stopped fighting and looked up at him.

"This is why I didn't want this team to form. I knew it was going to be nothing, but trouble," Logan mumbled, "If anyone else lays a hand on their teammate in noncombat material, they will be expelled from the team. I don't care if their parents are the headmasters or not."

"But..." Rachel began to argue.

"As of now, everyone has detention tomorrow morning," Logan snarled.

"But tomorrow's Saturday," Azari moaned.

"So?" Logan asked, "Tomorrow morning, meet in here 6 am sharp. You'll be sitting here all day. You're going to learn to get along one way or the other. This team will not be a constant yelling match."

The team looked at each other. Everyone remained silent. Olivier slowly sighed, he had had detention before. He had gotten others detention, too. But this was the first time that others had gotten detention while fighting over him.


End file.
